Asleep's Test Page
|-|About= What is the Arcade? The Arcade is a wave based, horde like custom minigame! There are three different modes and a *duo mode. The first is normal difficulty Arcade, which can be done with a duo partner. The second is Extreme difficulty Arcade which can also be done with a duo partner. The third is the Avengers mode which is solo only. For the normal difficulty you fight through 1-50 rounds of enemies. If you complete the normal difficulty you get the Infernal Cape and arcade tokens as your reward. If you duo, you only get Arcade tokens as a reward. To attempt the Extreme difficulty, you need to sacrifice your Infernal cape, which you get from completing the normal difficulty. Once you have done that, you have your chance to fight through 1-55 waves of enemies to get one of three random capes. Either the Infernal Melee Cape, Infernal Mage Cape, or the Infernal Range Cape and Arcade tokens. If you get all 3 of the Extreme capes, you can combine them to create the Tribrid Infernal Cape, which is the best in slot cape! If you duo, you only get Arcade tokens as a reward. The Avengers mode is 1-10 waves of you fighting different people from the Avengers universe rewarding Arcade tokens and a chance at a rare Infinity stone. Get all 6 of the Infinity stones and use them on an Infinity Gauntlet to create the Infinity Gauntlet (Charged)! This is the best in slot magic weapon, as well as the best weapon in game! (Besides for places that allow 1-hit weapons) Getting There: To get to the Arcade there are two methods you can use. The first method is teleporting home and running into the eastern house (shown below). The second method is simply typing ::arcade in-game, which will take you straight there. Rewards: You get Arcade tokens for participating in all modes. Here is what you can buy for all of those tokens! Golden scratch card - 2,000 Arcade tokens Super Mystery Box - 2,000 Arcade tokens Invictus Box - 2,000 Arcade tokens Arcade Ring - 150,000 Arcade tokens Knuckles pet - 5,000 Arcade tokens Link sword - 50,000 Arcade tokens Link full helm - 50,000 Arcade tokens Link platebody - 50,000 Arcade tokens Link legs - 50,000 Arcade tokens Crash Bandicoot Jr - 50,000 Arcade tokens Space Invader Jr - 10,000 Arcade tokens Pacman Jr - 15,000 Arcade tokens Oblivion Scythe - 100,000 Arcade tokens Oblivion platelegs - 25,000 Arcade tokens Oblivion platebody - 25,000 Arcade tokens Oblivion full helm - 25,000 Arcade tokens Blue death cape - 25,000 Arcade tokens Elemental boots - 15,000 Arcade tokens Dynamic Mystery Box - 9,000 Arcade tokens Rare scratch card - 2,500 Arcade tokens Aqua spirit shield - 50,000 Arcade tokens Batman Mask - 25,000 arcade tokens Thor's hammer (PVM) - 25,000 arcade tokens Captain America Shield (PVM) - 25,000 arcade tokens Spiderman mask - 25,000 arcade tokens Spiderman Body - 25,000 arcade tokens Spiderman Legs - 25,000 arcade tokens Captain American Mask - 25,000 arcade tokens Captain American Body - 25,000 arcade tokens Captain America Legs - 25,000 arcade tokens﻿ Spiderman Noir Helm - 25,000 Arcade Tokens Spiderman Noir Body - 25,000 Arcade Tokens Spiderman Noir Legs - 25,000 Arcade Tokens Some of the best things to buy for profit with the tokens are Super Mystery Boxes or Dynamic Mystery Boxes if you do not like saving up. If you're more patient, buying an Aqua spirit shield would be your best bet profit wise! |-|Regular Mode= |-|Extreme Mode= |-|Avengers Mode=